(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a disk apparatus, and more particularly to a disk apparatus in which a control unit performs a seek control to shift a read/write head to a target location of a disk before reading data from or writing data to the disk.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-166358, there is known a disk apparatus which performs a seek to shift a head to a target location of a disk before reading data from or writing data to the disk. In order to reduce a power consumption, in the conventional disk apparatus of the above publication, the supplying of current to a disk motor is inhibited when the head is shifted in a radial direction of the disk during the seek, and the supplying of current to the disk motor is restarted at the end of the seek. However, in the conventional disk apparatus, the current supply to the disk motor is inhibited throughout the period from the seek start to the seek end. The rotation speed of the disk is significantly reduced as a result of the cut of the current supply. The conventional disk apparatus requires a certain time to raise the rotation speed of the disk from the reduced level to the original level after the restart of the current supply. It is difficult for the conventional disk apparatus to provide a stable read/write operation of the head because it takes too much time to raise the rotation speed of the disk to the original level from the reduced level after the supplying of current to the disk motor is inhibited throughout the period of the seek.